


Green Light, Go

by getwrecked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, drunk, slight embarassment, sort of omo in that he's technically wetting, unintentional watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwrecked/pseuds/getwrecked
Summary: They're drunk in Singapore and they decide to have sex drunk off their asses, Dan accidentally pisses in Phil. Enjoy





	

Three “Toasted Marshmallows” in, Phil is drunk. 

“There’s, there’s some blue in it,” Phil murmurs, staring down into the glass, “that’s not a marshmallow.”

Dan stares for a second, far past tipsy himself, before breaking out into a grin and saying, “you’re looking at the lights on the bar, reflecting into the glass.”

Phil looks like Dan just asked him to find the integral of a third degree polynomial and Dan starts laughing with reckless abandon. It’s rare to see Phil this inebriated- it’s kind of hilarious. 

“Okay,” Phil mumbles once he finishes off the last of his Toasted Marshmallow cocktail. “What now?”

“We’re in Singapore and our flight is at noon tomorrow. We have the rest of tonight to do whatever we want,” Dan explains fondly as he takes another sip of his own black and white martini. He has no idea what is in it, but it tastes faintly like cinnamon and honey rum, which makes his head spin. 

“What’s time?” Phil slurs, finishing the nonsensical sentence with open-mouthed giggles.

But Dan understands and says, “It’s a quarter ‘till one am.”

“Let’s have sex,” Phil nods calmly, but his voice is thunderous. 

“Phil! Shut up!” Dan says, dissolving into laughter once again. He’s a little drunker than he realizes. 

“I’m so,” Phil pauses, looking like he just lost his train of thought. 

“You’re so what?” Dan grins, leaning against his hand and nursing his drink. 

“Hot! It’s so hot in here,” Phil closes his eyes, leaning over to rest his head on the sticky bar. 

“Eww, Philly,” Dan shoves halfheartedly at Phil’s arm. 

“I want another drink. Bar man! Bar man, one more please. Please and thank you,” Phil is mumbling, the bar tender is definitely nowhere close.

“You’ve had enough,” Dan takes out his wallet and tries to act sober as he waves the bartender back, putting his bank card on the counter.

“I’ve not!” Phil protests, his head lulling back to give Dan his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

“Phil, let’s go back to the room, come on,” Dan slides out of his seat after gathering up his card and Phil’s bag. 

“Okie,” Phil agrees finally, taking a hot minute to escape from the bar stool.

Dan is currently fighting the world swaying under his feet. Standing up was a terrible idea, and fuck, he needs to piss. 

Phil’s in a different world, already heading straight towards the bathrooms. He reads a sign on the door for a solid three minutes before returning to Dan. 

“They’re closed,” Phil pouts.

“We’re only a few blocks away, come on,” Dan sing-songs. The pressure on his bladder grows and he just wants to be home.

The humid air makes the walk slightly damp, but otherwise fine. They giggle and stumble into each other, and at one point Phil has Dan pressed against a brick mailbox, his lips attached to Dan’s collarbone.

“Fuck off,” Dan squeals drunkenly, trying his best to shove Phil off.

“Nobody’s here!” Phil whines, slipping a hand under Dan’s shirt.

“There’s a hotel room five minutes from here, you’re not fucking me on the street. It’s gross, it’s gross,” Dan shakes his head, trying to ignore the way the world dances with it.

“Fine,” Phil backs off, pouting before bursting into laughter.

This is fun, this is light and airy and Dan is having fun, jesus.

“I’m having fun,” Dan giggles, voicing the thought. 

“Me too,” Phil grins and grabs Dan’s hand and before the latter can protest they’re running, bounding forward into the great unknown.

The sliding doors of the hotel open unimpressively as our drunk kings stumble through laughing and struggling to not hold hands. The receptionist looks at them with an air of annoyance but Dan and Phil really don’t care.

They barely make it to their room, Phil guilty of shoving the keycard in backwards five times before Dan wrestles it out of Phil’s grasp and promptly puts it in backwards again.

“Fuck,” Dan laughs, ignoring Phil’s hot breath on his neck, “I’m schwasted.”

“Schwasted?” Phil echoes, his lips on Dan’s neck morphing into a smile.

“Plastered like a bunch of plasters,” Dan slurs, finally opening the door and tumbling in.

He can barely shut it behind them before Phil is shoving him against the wall and kissing him wetly.

“Dan,” Phil whimpers, kissing down Dan’s jaw. “Let’s do it, right now, here,”

Dan nods and his mouth falls open against his will, drool gathers in the bottom of his mouth and he throws his head back, opening access for Phil’s mouth. It is, at this point, brought to Dan’s attention that they both are sweaty and smell like alcohol and neither one of them has prepped the way they like to for sex.

“Shower?” Dan suggests, his jeans half way down his thighs with the help of Phil’s shaking hands. He still needs to piss, but he’s having trouble focusing on anything.

“Y-yeah, alright, alright,” Phil’s breathless.

Dan fights with the hotel shower faucet for five minutes before the telltale sound of water hits porcelain. This shower is fucking huge.

“This shower’s fucking huge,” Dan announces, tugging his shirt over his head.

“You’re fucking huge,” Phil’s leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, only a towel shittily wrapped around his waist. 

“Your mum’s fucking huge,” Dan snorts, walking over and taking the towel off Phil.

They tumble into the shower with maniacal laughter and end up making out under the hot water, both of them steadily growing more aroused until Dan is rutting against Phil’s thigh.

Dan gasps and whimpers against the skin on Phil’s shoulder, water dipping into his mouth, hot and metallic against his tongue. 

“You wanna?” Phil moans helplessly, thrusting into his own hand. “I’m so- I’m too drunk now to get hard all the way sorry, I-“

“Shh,” Dan coaxes, “I’ll top, then. No biggie. No problem, got the lube?”

“By the shampoo,” Phil swallows hard, trying his intoxicated best to wash himself before Dan manhandles him so Phil is facing the wall.

Dan focuses on how strange the lube feels on his fingers as he tries to get his fingers in Phil’s hole before the shower washes it off. He starts snickering when it makes a slight squishy nose and shit; he’s way too drunk for this.

“Philly,”

“Dan, please,” Phil looks back and his face is flushed and willing, his lips are parted and his hair is wet and pushed back. Even his eyelashes have drops of water stuck to them. Yeah, Dan can’t say no to him.

Dan stretches Phil with two, then three fingers. As Phil moans Dan only grows harder against Phil’s ass, until he deems Phil ready and then lines himself up.

“Ready?” Dan mumbles, his eager hips moving forward on their own accord.

“Yesss, yes Dan,” Phil laughs, “please.”

Dan pushes in and can’t help the embarrassing moan that escapes his lips. He doesn’t usually top, mostly out of laziness, but it feels so right right now. Phil is tight and warm, so fucking warm, Dan pulls out and back in and it’s so much better than any drunk wank he’s had before. He wishes he didn’t need to piss, but the pressure feels good in a way he’s not afraid to admit.

His veins feel like fire and ice and he doesn’t remember if he had his phone on the way back, or what time it must be now. He doesn’t care, not inside of his boyfriend, not when his skin is so warm from the water and his dick is –

He lets out a breathy cry and digs his fingers into Phil’s hips as he thrusts. 

“There you go, baby, there-“ Phil’s mumbling nonsense and Dan drinks it in.

“I’m gonna,” Dan gasps, not sure how long it’s been but surely it’s not been that long and at 25 he should definitely have better endurance than this.

“Come, baby, come in me,” Phil’s begging, his hard cock against his stomach moving with them, moving as Dan moves more and more quickly and then stills completely.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes, coming hard into Phil.

It doesn’t stop. Dan comes and two seconds after he’s peeing, still inside. His drunken state is too much right now, the warm water and relief force him to relieve himself. He realizes a minute too late and pulls out as quickly as he can. 

He can’t stop even then, letting out the rest of his bladder on the back of Phil’s legs. He barely notices Phil coming into his own hand with a strangled moan. 

“Fuck, Phil, I-“ Dan, overwhelmed, can’t help but feel his eyes burn with the threat of tears, 

“Did you?” Phil’s smiling, his features loose and happy. “Did you wee in me?”

Dan buries his face in his hands under the steam of water and lets out a laugh-y sob. “I had to go and I couldn’t help it, I’m so sorry. I’m so drunk.”

“That was so hot,” Phil gathers Dan into his arms, “you’re so hot.”

“You’re not upset?” Dan presses his lips to Phil’s neck.

“No,” Phil shakes his head, “I liked it. It was weird and warm.”

“You’re weird and warm,” Dan closes his eyes, nodding off against Phil’s neck.

“Let’s go to bed. You go first, I’m gonna wash your cum out of my ass. And apparently, other things,” Phil is still laughing as Dan shoves at him, rolling his eyes.

When Phil gets back to bed, Dan is asleep open-mouthed and drooling on both of the pillows.

They’d be hungover tomorrow, but Phil knew he’d they would remember tonight.


End file.
